Currently, polymer films are widely used not only in the industrial field including fine chemistry and electronic materials but also household products including personal care products such as drugs and cosmetics and daily supplies. Examples of the polymer film used in drugs or cosmetics include a fomentation sheet or an adhesive sheet that attaches to skin in which medication is stacked on a substrate together with a water-insoluble polymer film, and in this instance, the polymer film forms a matrix, exhibiting sustained release properties. Furthermore, a polymer film in daily supplies is widely used as a packaging that individually packages a particular material and active components to provide convenience of use. For example, a polymer film is used as a material for individually packaging a detergent composition such as a powder detergent and a liquid detergent. Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1999-0030414 uses a polyvinylalcohol film, a gelatin film, a starch film and a cellulose film having high water solubility as a standard usage packaging bag to prevent the scattering phenomenon of a powder detergent and induce a suitable amount to use and consequently protect the water quality. U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,509, Japanese Patent Publication No. S58-135794, and Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2004-0676668 disclose packaging a liquid detergent and a fabric softener with a water-soluble film.
However, in the case of individual packaging using water-soluble polymer films, when individually packaged products are stored or transported, seal may be broken and the contents may leak, and active components ooze from the film surface, causing the storage stability of the products to greatly reduce. Furthermore, in the case of the water-soluble film used as the packaging material, it has design that ensures stability against moisture in the air and durability for the contents, but for the above reason, it takes a considerable amount of time to dissolve at low temperature, and because it does not completely dissolve, film residues remain.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0021449 provides a sheet for washing manufactured by solidifying a water-soluble polymer film-forming composition in which a detergent component for washing and a softening component for washing are distributed. However, due to the formation of a complex of the detergent component for washing and the softening component for washing in the sheet, each component does not effectively exert their performance.